fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sigurd/@comment-36660379-20180821021959/@comment-27971189-20181110163750
Wounds caused by Gae Bolg cannot be healed until Gae Bolg cease from world. With Shirou (also Kiritsugu) as Master, her regenerative ability is minimal. Even so, her regenerative won't going as far as healing lethal wound without Avalon. Incorrect on your part, Merlin indeed taught her swordplay; however lore-wise the 'otherworldly performance' fame of Rounds still goes to Galahad, Lancelot and Gawain, not her. When was Artoria shown capable of soloing Servants like Galahad? Or be a great annoyance to Gil, like Lancelot? If she's really that strong like you said-- then she would do very well without Avalon that her Master being weak should be no issue. However in reality we saw that have weak Master is an issue for her without Avalon. Meanwhile Sigurd have no issue perform great even with holding back Surtr inside him. His asset is just Gram and sword skills, no other fancy things like Avalon. Then there he is-- considered as hindrance by Skadi, recognized as threat by Sherlock. Even with Ophelia weakened, he still contributing as good as he was during last fight against Surtr. Dragon Core? Sigurd have it too and stronger as it grant him capabilities of independent action similar to Archer class. Has no issue containing giant that hell-bent on destroying world. Invisible Air? Diarmuid has no issue dealing with it, while top tier like Gil not give a damn about it. Which part making it a considerable threat-- for someone who non-chalantly cut Sherlock arm despite Sherlock just reveal identity of this masked Saber. Its very wrong expecting Sigurd would sit still until Excalibur beam hit him. Luck plays but its not like everything decided by Luck to the point it became major disadvantages. Sherlock got A++ Luck, the condition is meet too (he know his enemy identity and strength), however that's not stopping Sigurd cut his arm. Despite the luck managed keeping Sherlock alive, its not denying that his condition will be worse if Sigurd actually tried. Karna got E Luck and what? Gawain acknowledged that Karna can kill him bare-handed if Jinako not tell Karna to activated his NP. Gil win, and still acknowledged that he is worthy opponent that he would troubled enough if Karna continues. Then there is EMIYA with his E Luck landing finishing blow on Gil, who has A Luck during UBW. LOL. Luck just plays on match-up, saving throw, things like that. Just that, not a meant to fix skill gap in instant. A+++ Luck still did not meant you can't be killed by E Luck. Same with the physical stats. Having higher stats doesn't meant you cannot be killed by those with lower stats. Arsenal, experience and skill will easily cover it up as proven by EMIYA and Lancelot. Its also one reason why Gil is the strongest. Even if Gil stats is flat E, his experience and GoB easily cover him that he would still on par with top tier Servants enough to scared BB. Like Diarmuid said, she is known among heroes for being "holy sword wielder". Other than that? No fame about sword skill that you can see Diarmuid see no qualm to fight her instead of "OMG! She's too OP, I'm scared". Archer Herc is far more feared by others when it comes to skill.